


Lights

by bvcky_barnes



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Bucky, Bucky passes out, Gay Bucky Barnes, M/M, Nightclub, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Red Room (Marvel), Steve Saves Bucky, Steve punches a creep in the face, Top Steve, Work In Progress, cheating?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvcky_barnes/pseuds/bvcky_barnes
Summary: Steve stops an unsavoury situation outside a nightclub, and ends up taking home the passed out mysterious stranger from the alley floor.





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think!

Friday the 26th February, 1982.

 

The street lights blurred together as Steve drove past, the hustle and bustle of the booming New York night life dulled within his bubble. He always liked driving through the lower east side, happy faces and neon signs giving off colourful hues. 

 

He was more excited to be home, however. The traffic had started to build and all Steve wanted was to get home and see Sharon. His work day had been long, he had to fire some people, he always hated that, but ‘it comes with the job’ as his superior had always told him.

 

Steve leant on his steering wheel as he waited at the red light, idly taking in his surroundings. He noticed one of the bright signs, spelling out ‘The Red Room’. Outside, there were plenty of people stood, smoking and smiling, highlighted by the red light above them. He looked more closely at the alley directly left from him. The only light visible was situated further than Steve could see, however, it revealed two figures within the thin alley. Two men, one leant towards the other with an exceptional amount of dominance as the other was slumped gently against the wall, his head tilted back.

 

Steve thought it strange that two men would stray so far from a club when it was only 11pm- then it dawned on him.

 

The Red Room was a well known gay club in the area, all sorts of guys showed up there, from gogo dancers to politicians. It made sense.

 

Steve focused on the road again, as it not wishing to interrupt- or witness- what may happen next. The lights shone out a bright orange and Steve took one more look back, as if saying goodbye.

 

The shorter man had slid down the wall and was being pulled up, aggressively by his shoulder. Something wasn’t right.

 

The boy looked young, no older than twenty, but those kinds of places never really asked for I.D. He had short, dark hair which had definitely gained its tousled look while he was inside the club. The older man was pressed against him, pinning him to the cold stone wall, whispering something to him.

 

_This isn’t right_ , Steve thought.

 

The light was green and cars behind him honked, but he stayed still- watching.

 

He pulled to the side of the road a little further down, grabbed his flashlight and jumped out of the car, slamming the door. His strides were strong and confident, his suit only adding to his authoritative attitude.

 

“What are you doing?” Steve asked the older man, shining the torch into his face.

 

“Nothin’,” The man snarled, recoiling from the sudden bright light. “Do you mind?”

 

As soon as the man had let go of the boy, he slumped back down to the wet floor and his head fell to the side.

 

“I do actually, pal.” A rage overcame Steve. He wasn’t usually a particularly violent man, but witnessing the state of the boy on the floor and the audacity of the creep.

 

He punched him in the face.

 

He wasn’t really sure why he did it- _why he was even here,_ but it gained a snort and giggle from the boy on the floor. He looked up at Steve with brilliant steel eyes and a half smile.

 

The man took the opportunity to run from the alley and down the street. Steve was prepared to run after him, but the retching noise behind him and a suddenly warm leg caught his attention more. The guy had thrown up on his leg.

 

_What a night,_ Steve thought, leaning to the floor, gathering the boy into his arms like he weighed nothing and slung him over his shoulder.

 

_Please don’t throw up down my back, please._

 

The boy felt almost completely limp, his finger tips gracing the back of Steve’s thigh with the movement of Steve’s steps.

 

When they reached the car, Steve placed him in the passenger seat gently, did up his seatbelt and got in the other side.

 

He looked more closely at the man sat in his passenger seat, his face illuminated gently by the cars driving past. His cheekbones were set high and chin featured a small dimple. His head was tipped back, his eyes struggling to stay focused and open. However his lips formed a smile, an unexpected warmth rushing through Steve at the sight.

 

“Thank you,” His voice was low yet sweet. “And sorry about your pants.”

 

“You’re welcome, I guess and it’s fine” Steve pulled onto the street and started to drive. “I’d drop you home but you don’t seem in the best state. I mean, um, unless you would like me to drop you home.”

 

There was no answer. Steve looked to his side to see the boy had passed out.

 

_I guess we’re going to mine then._


End file.
